


Muscle Memory

by Lemon_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Character Development, Drabble, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, Humor, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bear/pseuds/Lemon_Bear
Summary: Lemon asks Urianger for assistance with jogging some of her lost memories.
Kudos: 11





	Muscle Memory

“Hey, uh, Urianger?” Lemon said quietly, walking into the study of the Waking Sands, “Can I ask you to help me with something, maybe?”

“What can I assist thee with?” The scion replied, not looking up from the bookshelf he was returning books to.

Lemon’s tail swished behind her as she tried to gain the courage to speak her mind. “I-I’m not sure how much Minfilia has mentioned my condition?” she continued, “I didn’t have any memories prior to coming to Eorzea, and once I gained the Echo it filled in some gaps for me...I guess the Mother Crystal didn’t want her champion running around completely blindly.”

Urianger paused in his shelving of books, tilting his head inquisitively at the AuRa before him. 

“I was unaware of the extent of thy condition, but I suspect there is a deeper reasoning for thee to bid me this, mine own interest in the echo aside.”

Feeling small under the gaze of her fellow scion, she rocked back on her heels a bit, rubbing her arms before continuing her explanation.

“I’ve noticed things lately, it’s like when someone asks questions about niche topics I somehow know the answers and information. It’s unsettling that I have no memory of learning these things via the echo or my own experiences and yet I still know all of these things.”

Lemon paused to gather her thoughts. Since joining the scions she had recovered no memories from her time before coming to Limsa Lominsa. And yet, topics on aetheric energies, star maps, and other things would come to her easily yet no other memories or feelings would be attached to them. 

“I just, I wanted to ask if you would be willing, and if it’s not too much of a problem, could you quiz me on various topics to see if I can find anything else that may be rattling around in here?”

She grabbed her horns and shook her head around a bit for emphasis. Urianger gave her a soft smile turning toward a desk a little farther in the study.

“I wouldst be willing to assist thee in thine endeavors mine lady. Now, there art quite a few places we could begin; if you wouldn’t mind waiting a moment, I shall begin to obtain literature for thee to pursue as I quiz thee to divine what lurks in the depths of thine mind.”

Lemon let out an excited sound, bouncing a little as she followed after Urianger. Hopefully they would find something out about her that night.

\---

“Wait, read that to me again,” Lemon jerked up from the book on sea currents she was hoping would jog some kind of memory. “What was that recipe?” Lemon nearly leaped off the desk she had been sitting on; the two had been covering various topics for several hours with no luck to be seen for their efforts. That is until Urianger had stumbled upon an old recipe book.

“Ah, the recipe I hadst just mentioned was a Lemon Curd Sachertorte, a dish of indulgent chocolate accented with a tart lemon curd.”

Lemon ducked down underneath Urianger’s arms and popped up between him and the book he was holding to get it in view so that she could read it, personal space be damned.

“I know this recipe!” Lemon exclaimed, snatching the book as she began to furiously flip pages looking at other recipes at a breakneck pace. She paused for a brief moment before looking to Urianger, with a wild look in her eye. “I think I know how to cook!”

With no warning, she bolted toward the exit of the study, tossing the book into the air causing Urianger to lunge forward to keep the book from meeting with the hard ground. Urianger straightened himself with just enough time to see the doors swinging back shut with a loud bang from the Auri woman who had run through them like a bat out of the seven hells.

A wry smile crept onto his face as he placed the book gently back into its original location, 

“Now what sort of scholar would I be if I did not see this through to its end and encourage mine young pupil to see the fruition of her discoveries.”

\---

Thancred was not pleased to be awoken at three in the morning by various banging sounds coming from the Waking Sands kitchen, let alone to be hearing noises from there when no one should be preparing food until at least two bells later.

He approached the door cautiously, weapons drawn, as was his wont to be as prepared as possible for whatever awaited him beyond the door.

To his relief and confusion upon peeking in through a crack in the door, Thancred observed his fellow scions Urianger and Lemon within the kitchen. With the adrenaline of worry seeping from his system irritation began to replace it as he entered the room to find out what on Hydaelyn was going on.

“Now, forgive me if I’m wrong, but don’t people usually cook in the daytime rather than at three in the morning, when people are sleeping?” Thancred grumped as he sauntered into the room.

Lemon looked up at him with a near feral grin covered from head to toe in flour and various other food messes looking positively overjoyed at it all.

“Thancred! Okay, yes, I know it’s super late but look look look!” Lemon bounced a little as she gestured to the large center island in the kitchen. Thancred gazed upon the spread he hadn't noticed before, due to his initial annoyance at the scion’s antics. He noted that Lemon had somehow managed to cook an array of food ranging from beef stew, Sohm Al tarts, trapper quiches, stuffed highland cabbage, and a pile of honey croissants arranged in a large pyramid in the center to top it all off. There was genuinely enough food prepared to feed the entirety of the Scions of the Seventh dawn twice over.

Thancred’s attention was pulled back to the chaos unfolding before him as Lemon darted forward to hand him a slice of Lemon Curd Sachertorte.

“I can cook! Well, apparently I already knew how to cook, but the important part is I remembered how to cook!” She rambled on before returning to place yet another pan in the oven. “I don’t remember how I know how to cook but apparently I do because all of this food I’ve made without looking at a single recipe!”

Seemingly unaffected and sitting at a nearby table was Urianger who was holding a book and sipping on some crimson cider presumably also prepared by Lemon. Thancred rubbed a tired hand over his face as he made his way over to the table and resigned to eat the dessert Lemon had offered him, as well as to gain some answers.

“Urianger, you seem to have a hand in all of this, would you mind illuminating the scene before me before I go delirious from lack of sleep?” Thancred muttered gesturing to the scene behind them.

“We have discovered that some of Lemon’s missing knowledge can be brought forth with the right circumstances and guidance,” Urianger explained pausing to take a sip from his cider. “She had discovered she had a latent talent for the culinary arts so we decided to test to see how much knowledge she did retain through her memory loss.”

Thancred could only nod as he took a small bite from the tart, eyes widening at the delectable taste. Taking a couple more quick bites he continued his questions. 

“How long has she been at this?”

“At least six bells if mine memory be true.”

“Six?! You haven't thought to stop this?”

“Why would I interrupt the pursuit of knowledge?”

“Urianger, she has cooked enough to feed an entire army!”

“Be that as it may, I confess I was curious to observe how much the lady could create.”

Slack-jawed, Thancred resigned himself to the events that seemed to have no end in sight. At least the cooks could have a couple of days off at this rate. He joined his fellow scion in partaking in their friend’s cooking, watching as she created even more. 

The two spent a few minutes in observant quiet before Thancred broke the silence with a few quiet words and a smile.

“She looks genuinely happy to know this about herself doesn’t she?”

“Aye, that she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the FF fandom so I'm really excited to share it! Thanks to Stariwolfe for proofing this for me before posting!  
> If you want to read more about Lemon she can be found in some stories that Stariwolfe has written as well!


End file.
